The Death of a Hero
by RiahDeLuna
Summary: Based on the final scene of Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core . . Zack was one of my favorite characters. But he will live forever in our heart and on our PSP's.


**Thank you so much to ****Raphs No.1 Girl****who pointed out something very important in my story! I love you! In a very friendly way.**

**000000000000000**

Rain. That's what was falling on the limp SOLDIER's face, making the blood on his cheeks run down his face in a weak crimson-pink river. He blinked, wishing the wretched liquid would stay out of his eyes. His fingers tightened weakly around his buster sword which lay in a puddle beside his hip. He was cold, but his entire body was beginning to go numb so he decided he could handle this cold for a while, he just had to wait. When Zack heard a soft grunting and the sound of someone struggling to drag themselves through the mud he knew his wait was over. He blinked once more, this time was slower, more thoughtful then the last, and when he finally opened his eyes he saw the face of the angel he was waiting for.

"Z-Zack," the beautiful blonde above him spoke softly, his tone indicating he was scared and worried. How Zack wanted to hug that worried look away, how he wished to cradle the blonde boy and whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he smiled at him like he use to. Zack grunted in pain, his eyes and mouth tightening for a while until the pain numbed and his dreadful look changed to one of weak determination.

"For the….both of us," Zack's spoke, his voice strained. Cloud's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. The sight of Zack, covered in his own blood and looking less then a former shadow of himself made Cloud's heart break.

"Both….of us?" Cloud asked in confusion, trying to coax the weakened SOLDIER into elaborating. Zack nodded weakly.

"That's right….you're gonna…" Zack's voice cut off with a shallow breath. Talking was becoming extremely hard for him. The numbness was starting to fade and the pain was beginning to seep in.

"You're gonna…" Cloud prompted. Zack wasn't making any sense. What was he trying to say?

Zack grunted again. The limp hand at his left side twitched as he strained to lift it off the ground. The dark-haired man struggled for a while but finally managed to grab the blonde lightly behind the neck, and with enough effort, he pulled the younger man's face against his chest.

"….live." Zack breathed. Cloud didn't protest and let his face be pressed into the older man's blood soaked chest. Zack clutched Cloud's soft blonde hair weakly, not wanting to lose this moment of contact.

"You'll be…" Zack breathed out with a lot of effort. "…my living legacy." Zack gasped in pain and finally let his left arm drop from Cloud's neck weakly. Zack felt the younger man rise slowly; his lean, pale face covered in the older one's blood. The tips of Cloud's light blonde hair were now dripping with light coat of crimson and his cheeks were smudged with the same substance. They stared at each other for a while, each knowing that they will be parting ways but none wanted to admit it. Zack glanced to his right briefly; he gripped his prized buster sword and lifted it from the puddle it lay in slowly.

"My honor, my dreams," Zack raised the handle towards the stunned blonde. The weapon was too heavy for his weakened body to lift completely. Zack's face turned stern. "They're yours now." Zack breathed. Cloud was stunned. His hands began moving and he clutched the handle of Zack's buster sword. With the last of his energy, Zack shoved the buster sword towards the smaller blonde and with that small push he past on everything he ever loved, everything he believed in was now Cloud's. Cloud glanced down at the Zack with wide eyes filled with a type of fear that someone his age should not feel. Zack smiled at the smaller blonde, wishing he could utter a final good bye to his comrade in arms.

"I'm….your living….legacy." Zack stated softly. Zack smiled up at the younger; with one last smile he released his final breath. Silence. For a moment everything was still. No one breathed, no one moved. Everything was quiet except for the veil of rain that pounded around Cloud's ears and only fuelled painful thought that Zack would forever be quiet. With a soft whimper, Cloud broke the silence with a painful, angry cry. Memories came flooding back to him. Zack's smile, the smile he would never see again. Zack's determination. He glanced up at the sky, silently cursing the heavens. The rain pounded down on his face, washing Zack's blood away from Cloud's pale cheek. It was surprising just how much Cloud wanted Zack's blood to stay there. In a silent hope that it would keep his closer.

He didn't know how long he stayed there. But he soon saw the first rays of light burst from the clouds and wash over the battle torn area. Soon, Zack's voice rang through Cloud's ears. He didn't know if it was a memory or Zack's voice calling to him from beyond. But what ever it was….it made him feel warm and whole.

"Embrace your dreams," The voice spoke. "...if you wanna be a hero, you need to have dreams."

Cloud stared at the peaceful, smiling face of his comrade.

"Thank you." Cloud's murmured softly. "I won't forget."

Cloud rose from his crouching position, buster sword clutched tightly in both his hands. He glanced at his lost friend silently and tightened his grip around the sword. He bowed his head slowly, eyes tightened with painful sadness and whispered.

"Good night." He turned away from the body and stopped abruptly before murmuring. "Zack."

Cloud dragged the sword at his side. Zack's blood stained his cheek, but he didn't mind. It was Zack's blood. The blood of a true hero.

Zack felt light. He had never felt this way, ever. His entire body felt as though it was made of soft cloud. Cloud. The sky began to open up to him and a memory flooded back.

"That girl…" He thought. "….she said that the sky…frightened her."

That's when he saw it, a winged angel with the face of someone he had lost, long ago.

"That looks so…liberating."

Zack opened his eyes and felt his entire body heat with excitement. An angel had come to save him. An angel he had missed so dearly, an angel who now owned two wings.

"Those wings…I want them too." Zack's arm stretched towards the sky and he clutched onto the hand of someone he knew all too well. He let himself be pulled from the ground. This all felt….

"It feels….good." He whispered, letting the warmth wash over him. He had never felt such a happiness. Zack knew…he was finally where he belonged.

"If you see Aerith, say hi for me."

"Hey, would you say... I became a hero?"

**R.I.P**

**Zack Fair!**

**1984 - 2007**


End file.
